1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a calibration between heterogeneous cameras constituting a single set, and more particularly, to a real-time online calibration process between a color camera and a depth camera having rigid relative positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a system configured to obtain three-dimensional (3D) information using a camera set including at least two heterogeneous cameras, for example, a set of a color camera and a depth camera, calibration needs to be performed between heterogeneous cameras for matching of information obtained from the heterogeneous cameras.
Hereinafter, the calibration between the heterogeneous cameras may be understood as calculating a view transform vector between the color camera and the depth camera.
The view transform vector includes a view translation vector including information of a geometrical difference between the color camera and the depth camera, and a view rotation vector between the color camera and the depth camera.
In the conventional art, to perform calibration between a plurality of cameras positioned at different spatial positions, geometrical difference information between cameras has been calculated by extracting corresponding points using a known pattern and by using the extracted corresponding points.
To obtain accurate 3D information with respect to a 3D object, different types of cameras, for example, as a color camera, a depth camera, and the like are being used as a set. Even in this case, the calibration between cameras is used for obtaining a high precision image.